minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Story Goes On.... (Old)
10649841 1414847268835822 1614682348375067203 n.jpg Author's Note This is all what happened to my friend. I still don't get how this happened. Kianeush's Story One day, my friend Kianeush came to school in what seemed like a bad condition. I asked if there was anything wrong, but he replied with no, its alright. Then at 11:45, lunch time arrived. Everybody was crowded around Kianeush's desk to hear what happened since I was right next to him, I heard everything. No. Not my friend. Who is following me? "It all started on Max's server" said Kianeush "Max and I were doing some survival games, until he logged out" "The map was completely renewed and was just void except for one block that I was standing on." He started to break into a rash, but kept on talking. "Then I saw it. A player floating right above my head broke the block." "He had a hideous face. Blood all over. Decapitated arms. And worst of all (he started shivering) Armaghan's (thats my name) head on on his legs." "Minecraft loaded up in a new world" "With everybody's bodies hanging on hooks" "I started tearing..." At this point, he fainted because of the pain. Everybody started gasping, then he was taken to the doctor. This is going to be bad. If he dies.... No.... The whole school reacted to this. The computer room was shut down for the rest of the term. All I can say is.... We need to stop this My friend Yuvin may be next...... Yuvin's Story It has been a few days. I've been a little scared but kept myself together. This time there was a lightning storm by the time I reached school. We all heard noises from the other classroom. My friend Yuvin couldn't hold it in anymore. "I saw it..." "So I was playing on the Infected server..." "Until I saw everyone except me leaving the game." "I got teleported into a dark room." "And then I saw it." "That monster..." "That hideous creature..." "Decapitated HEADS.." "Of Armaghan and Kianeush..." "It looked realistic..." Then came a clap of thunder and he fainted. This might not end well..... DK's Story Guess what? Now THREE of them have felt it -DTF3421 on skype So there he was. This time awkward enough I was one of the 10 people coming in my class today. Of course it was still thunderstorming. On with the story now. "So last night I was up at 10:00 PM." Said DK "I was playing on Armaghan's server (yes, thats how late I turn my laptop off)" "And when I tried //help to see some WE commands but I got nothing." DK was able to take this photo before he was slashed. "I scratched my head thinking it was some kind of joke Armaghan did, but then I was teleported by "Server" "I was deopped and started to freak out." "And there it was. DTF3421. That ominous player. I was in a room with realistic body parts of everybody I knew." "And then there was a throne about 30 blocks away from me. I walked to it to find Herobrine sitting on it. He slashed my screen with his diamond sword but odd and scary enough, I got this huge scratch on my head, then I fainted. The next thing I knew I was on the ground of my room with my mother looking at me and tearing." That was the end of the story Will he always be watching? Category:Dramapasta Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta